wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Polar
Queen Polar ruled the IceWings during Crystal's time. She built a new IceWing palace and was loved by most IceWings. Appearance Queen Polar was described as large and imposing and usually wearing a simple sapphire earrings. She had teal scales, pale blue wing membranes, and nearly white spikes and underscales. Her wings were dappled with white snowflakes. Personality Polar was described as a "bloodthirsty wolfhound" by Iceberg. She was cruel and did not mind wiping out entire tribes. Polar treated anyone below the First Circle like servants and hated contaminating IceWing blood. Biography PRE FANFIC Polar was hatched in the tundras around thirty or forty years ago. Unknown to her, she had RainWing blood, and when she found out she was so disgusted she banned the IceWings from falling in love with other tribes. She defeated her mother in a challenge when she was around 13, which showed off her immense strength. Polar denied she ever had RainWing blood and built the Winter Palace and discovered a new flower growing in the tundras. She was secretly animus and gave the tribe the gift of art, which made statues come to life, gave the kingdom a soft glow, and just made the place more welcoming to visitors. (Some dragons thought this was weird, but didn't dare say anything. ) she was a legend in her time and one of the most intimidating queens in Pyrrhian history. In fanfic: Polar arrived at the palace, bumping into Crystal. She says she had been negotiating with the SeaWings. Then, she leaves abruptly. Later, Polar is in a room battle planning by herself. Crystal arrives and Polar asks why she's there. Crystal mumbles she got lost and Polar growls at her, not believing the lie. Crystal heads to the door, but Polar orders her to get her a narwhal. Crystal is chatting with Iceberg when a messenger arrives. The messenger says that Polar would like a private word with Iceberg and he leaves, apologizing to Crystal. Later, Iceberg comes back, telling her that Polar asked him to lead a genocide against the SkyWings. Iceberg refused and says Polar seemed suspicious. Iceberg and Crystal discuss what Polar may be plotting. Iceberg has been missing for a while, and Crystal asks Polar if she's seen him. Polar says no, but she seems suspicious. Later, Polar attends her son's wedding and Iceberg arrives. She orders several IceWings to get her stuff and Iceberg kills twelve IceWings. Polar flees, but reclaims her throne after a fight to the death with Princess Blanco. Crystal realizes Polar enchanted something to blind Iceberg and give him a mental illness, but the object was not in her treasury. RP Polar is sitting on her throne when Conch arrives. Quotes "You barely know me, pathetic dragonet. Don't meddle in things you shouldn't be part of, that's my advice." -To Crystal "Fetch me a narwhal, Snowstorm. By all the snow monsters, do something useful for once." Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)